Bill isn't easily killed
by Ritual24
Summary: Bill battles 2 hunters for his life. Gore and small language


Bill sprinted through the dense forest breathing heavily, it was midnight, nothing but the full moon lit up the sky but on the ground it was pitch black in the forest. Bill was the only survivor from ambush earlier the Tank ripping Zoey in half would be forever burned into his memory, Bill shook his head as if to rid his mind of the memory, he saw a small light ahead of him and headed for it sprinting faster dodging trees.

Bill emerged from the forest into a moon lit field of grass surrounded by the black forest, Bill laid down to catch his breath in the middle of the field looking up at the moon, hands linked behind his head. He snapped up into a sitting position hearing a small growl he span in circles scanning the forest for a sign of attack, he stood still hearing a small movement in the air behind him he span around to see a Hunter flying towards him, "I'm to old for this shit." Bill muttered to himself as he brought his fist up in an uppercut clean into the hunters jaw sending him flying onto his back a few feet away.

Bill stood straight cracking his knuckles and neck while the Hunter stood the signature screech ripping through his throat, they glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Bill broke the stand-off by grabbing the combat knife from around his waist, holding it upside down he sprinted full force towards the Hunter at incredible speeds this surprised the Hunter thinking he was just another old codger, spitting blood to the floor the Hunter balled its hands into fists and dodged the oncoming punch from the war vet bringing his fist upwards to collide with Bills abs thinking he'll just hit soft flesh, he was incredibly surprised to hit rock hard muscles the "old codger" just stared down at him with a devilish smile on his face "That the best you got bitch?" Bill growled.

The Hunter jumped backwards sliding a little and stared daggers at the old man, Bill took of his jacket laying it on the floor, when it touched the floor Bill was off again only this time the Hunter had pounced, bringing his forearm up for protection the Hunter bit down hard on the arm blood sprayed coating both Bill and the Hunter. Bill was now on his back because of the force of the pounce the Hunter still attached to his arm.

"Take this you fucker" Bill brought the knife up he held in his left hand and stabbed it all the way to the hilt into the Hunters right eye blood exploded from the wound. The Hunter released its hold on Bills arm and roared causing birds to fly from the trees, it then started to try and pull the knife out of its eye with both hands, Bill seeing his chance head butted the Hunters face knocking it off him and onto its back, Bill not missing a chance like this straddled the Hunters hips, grabbing its throat with his left he beat its face with his left hand until its face was nothing but mush and it stopped moving beneath him.

Bill spat at the Hunters face and stood up, he was caked in blood with a nasty gash on his right forearm, flexing his muscles he walked over to his jacket to be alerted by another noise spinning around he saw a much larger Hunter sniffing the dead one, when it stood it glared at Bill "YOU KILLED HIM!" It screamed.

Sighing Bill ran a hand through his white hair didn't notice the Hunter already charging towards him throwing a right handed punch into his face sending Bill flying backwards in a corkscrew until he landed on the floor sliding until he stopped on his feet, blood trickled down the right side of his mouth. Spreading his feet so they were shoulder width Bill continued staring at the Hunter before him, he grit his teeth and crouched down quickly pull a switch blade from his combat boots he threw it at the Hunter and soon followed after it sprinting with impossible speed.

The Hunter dodged the knife but wasn't fast enough to dodge Bill as he threw a left punch then a right both connecting with the Hunters face making it stumble, then using his right leg he kicked the Hunters ribs only to have his leg caught by the Hunter which then used its claws to stab Bill in the right side of his chest making him bleed a crimson river. Bill not wanting to be taken down after getting this far grabbed the Hunters forearm with his right and used his left hand to bash the Hunters elbow causing a sickening crack and the Hunter to scream as his arm was broken in half, throwing a cocky smile at the Hunter Bill kept a firm hold on his forearm so he couldn't the Hunter dropped Bills leg and was trying to pull away but couldn't because of Bills stronghold on his arm.

Bill then punched the Hunter breaking its jaw, mouth agape it stared back at him eyes full of pain Bill kicked with his right leg again this time connecting and breaking a few ribs he released his hold and span around doing a 360 high kick into the Hunters face shattering its nose and sending it spiraling to the floor. The Hunter lay there writhing in pain and groaning as Bill towered above him he raised his foot into the air and stamped on to the Hunters head crushing it beneath his foot, blood was splattered all over the field hearing a few low growls Bill looked up to the tree line to see hundreds of pairs of blood red eyes glaring at him from the darkness. Bill bent down grabbed the dead Hunter by the throat and lifted it high above his head like a trophy, blood ran down his arms and the growling got louder Bill getting tired of this roared at the massive group of infected effectively silencing the growls and scaring the crowd away, satisfied he dropped the body and retrieved his jacket, lighting a cigarette he walked away from the bloody mess behind him.


End file.
